


石神教授不可能乖乖听话

by Ivansher



Category: dr.stone
Genre: M/M, 龙千
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “因为有个人不肯放弃妄想，乖乖听话。”





	石神教授不可能乖乖听话

**Author's Note:**

> 投资人龙水×研究员千空

“别想了，就算实验室人走光了，这批设备也经不起一点折腾。”

龙水耸耸肩，拉开一张椅子坐下。

“怎么，我就不能只是来看看你吗？”

“谁知道呢。”千空躬身盯着屏幕，“安静，还差一项数据。”

龙水靠在椅背上，视线从千空操作仪器的蓝色手套，慢慢挪到白大褂领口露出来的一截脖子。

不急。他勾起唇角。

“行了，”千空从更衣室出来，关了电源，走向停车场，“你今天不是有个晚宴？”

“哦，本家叫我去的。”龙水打开车门，“为了不让美丽的小姐们伤心，当然推掉了。”

“你不去她们才伤心吧？”

“很遗憾，”龙水笑着瞥了他一眼，“我想要的她们给不了呢。”

“比如这个？”千空拿起车座上一套未拆封的白大褂，挑了挑眉，“你可真够执着的。”

“多谢夸奖。”

看到从浴室走出来的千空，龙水吹了声响亮的口哨。千空气定神闲地抱着手臂，湿润的发梢铺在肩上，“满足了？”

“还差一点。”龙水眯起眼睛，扫过坦露的小腿，停留在下摆边缘，“里面也……我猜得对不对？”

“你自己试试就知道了。”

“不，不用解扣子。”龙水按住他的手，自己从下摆伸进去，“那就白费了。”

千空做了一整天实验，实在懒得动弹，干脆顺着他去。“你要是这么有兴趣……唔……怎么没布置个房间出来？”

龙水撕开套子，抬起他的腿，“那些都是你的东西，”他慢条斯理地挺进去，欣赏青年一时失神的模样，“我有我的。”

又被抱去浴室清洗了一遍，千空总算换回睡衣，如愿躺进被窝。

“辛苦你了。”龙水轻轻给他按摩，“做完这个项目就放假吧。”

“你不是最想要成果吗？”千空打了个哈欠，“只要这次顺利……他们都得吓一跳……”

龙水陪着他慢慢入睡，低头吻上他的眼睛。

……数月后，记者在发布会上采访石神教授，为什么当初坚持这个不被看好的方向？是否与七海集团内部分歧有关？

“因为有个人不肯放弃妄想，乖乖听话。”他笑了笑，无名指上的光芒一闪而过，“我也是这么想的。”


End file.
